the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 22):
The twenty-second season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 21, 2022 on NBC. Pharrell Williams and Shakira returned as coaches, whereas Luke Bryan replaced Blake Shelton, who left his red chair after twenty-one seasons as a coach. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Shakira, Pharrell Williams, and Luke Bryan. The team advisors are: Timbaland for Team Adam, Pitbull for Team Shakira, Gwen Stefani for Team Pharrell, and Blake Shelton for Team Luke. Chris Martin was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 26-28, 2021, began airing when the season premiered on February 21, 2022. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 21)' 'Episode 2 (February 22)' 'Episode 3 (February 28)' 'Episode 4 (March 1)' 'Episode 5 (March 7)' 'Episode 6 (March 8)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 14, 15, 21, & 22. Season twenty-two's battle round advisors are Timbaland for Team Adam, Pitbull for Team Shakira, Gwen Stefani for Team Pharrell, and Blake Shelton for Team Luke. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 21. For the knockouts, Chris Martin was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 28 & 29, 2022. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 4, 5, & 6) The Live Playoffs will air on April 4, 5, 6, 2022 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Shakira Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Luke ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Shakira Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Luke ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Logan James sang in the blind auditions of Season 21 but failed to turn any chairs. *Katie Smith sang in the blind auditions of Season 21 but failed to turn any chairs.